Currently, computer network management systems require many resources to manage and monitor multiple network device connections. Present managing systems can visualize connections to network devices, however these systems fail to visualize and manage operations at the actual end devices. As such, these systems are limited in their ability to manage and collect event sources at a network device level. Furthermore, current network management systems do not provide any insight into the state of the event source itself, the network device. This prevents the system from taking actions on the network device and can results in a system that is limited to reacting to event data rather than proactively preventing errors, and/or security breaches using the state information from the network device. Current systems also lack, among other things, the ability to normalize event data from disparate event sources for efficient reporting and analysis.